New Intruders
by The Writting Lady
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up!*A/U: In the 1700's, the Saiyan race has come to take planet Earth hostage. C/C and B are sisters and are both in danger. They know why, but will they be able to protect themselves? Can their secret help them?Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Trial Chapter:The Arrival

Hello 

Hello! This chapter is about how the `taking hostage' happens. Obviously Goku and Vegeta are in this fic. So just to let all you Goku fans out there know, he is mean ONLY when around Vegeta. Enjoy and please review! 

Disclaimer: 

I don't own DBZ 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

The Arrival 

by The Writing Lady 

Just as the sun took its place, a woman named Chichi woke up. Today, she had several errands to run before writing back to her sister. Her sister had mentioned a big man with a tail wandering around in the forest. It was OBVIOUSLY a load of rubbish! So to start off, she went to the market, which was run by a fair man called Darwin. 

"Hello there Darwin!" said Chichi. 

"Greetings dear Chichi. How may I help you today?" 

"As you know, I have decided to go join my sister way over in the Americas. I will some satisfactory wardrobe. I will need 10 spools of wool thank you." 

"Coming right up!" 

As she packed her wool into her satchel, something more important was happening aboard an object in the sky. 

"Sir! We are about to land on the `Hostage' planet!" 

"FINE! No need to yell! Go fetch up my brother, I must discuss his idiotic plan with him." yelled the man. 

"Why do I put up with these low class saiyans?" he murmured to himself just as his brother walked in. 

"What do you want Vegeta?" said the brother in an impatient voice. 

"Why again are we taking this planet of all, to take hostage? They are a bunch of weaklings! On top of that we can't even kill them until we can reach those damn Oknage people." 

"QUIT BITCHING VEGETA! It's the only way we'll be able to get our father back! It won't be long, they might be strong, but were training. We WILL get him back. So in the mid time, SHUT THE HELL UP!" 

"You think I'll shut up to YOU GOKU? Your stupider, uglier and worst of all YOUNGER than me so I don't have to take any of this crap from YOU! " 

"SIRS! WE HAVE ARRIVED ON PLANET EARTH!" 

"Okay. Dismissed!" 

"Anyway, you wanted to talk to me." 

"I already asked you what I wanted to ask and you didn't answer me." 

"Your acting like a child Vegeta." 

"Well, you're the one who- your right your right. Fine, you can announce the news to the weaklings. As if I wanted, or even needed that puny honor." Announced Vegeta, even though he had on one of the biggest scowls, even for Vegeta on his face. 

"Great. Okay, Earth because the Oknage have a certain `bond' with those Earthlings. They look, act and live the same way the Earthlings do, so there must be at least a few on Earth." said Goku as he flew off the spaceship, to what appeared to be the main city. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chichi was on her way home, when she heard the first scream. That scream was followed by several after wards and then a shout; "EVERYONE! REUNITE TO…YOUR….CITY HALL, YOU ARE BEING KEPT AS HOSTAGES. ANYONE WHO CHOSES TO DISOBEY US WILL BE KILLED." 

At first, Chichi panicked. But it suddenly turned to fear as she thought about what might have brought those people here. Far up her bloodline, Chichi and Bulma had an alien come into the family. This alien resembled a human, had every feature of a human, and to the rest of the family's eye, had nothing more than a human. The only thing was that it came from another planet. 

I hope you guys liked it…PLEASE REVIEW! And be honest! bye 

Supercoolash2001@hotmail.com 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. Unanswered Questions

Hello everybody! Thanks to all who reviewed and emailed on my story!!! I greatly appreciated it and since I know you guys want to read more, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it as much as the previous one!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.   
  
This is mostly in Bulma's POV   
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$   
  
Chichi and Bulma, being sisters, had a certain bond between them. They could tell what each other was feeling, and if in great need, could maybe talk telepathically. As a matter of fact, a moment such as this had just occurred; Bulma felt great fear emitting from Chichi. It seemed Chichi felt almost terrified, which was very peculiar because her sister was rarely afraid of anything.   
  
"What in the world is wrong Chichi?" Bulma muttered to herself. Just as she said this, a slightly different voice than the one Chichi had heard, yelled a similar threat.   
  
Vegeta looked upon another part of the Earth, and saw a tiny village where there were at least two hundred people. Once he had landed, he took a deep breath and yelled.   
  
"LISTEN UP VILLAGE! ALL OF YOU WILL MEET UP IN YOUR MAIN BUILDING; ANY ONE WHO CHOOSES TO DISOBEY WILL DIE A VERY HORRIFYING AND PAINFULL DEATH."   
  
Anyone and everyone who had heard this, all made their way towards the City Hall. Bulma, who was already in town, had gotten one of the front seats; sooner than expected though, most towns' people were reunited. A short, well-built (perfectly built is more like it^o^) and rather handsome man stepped up at the very front of the building.   
  
"Earthlings, for the next few months, you will be ruled by me. I am prince Vegeta of a distant planet of which you would not know of. I will be observing you from close and afar. If you are given an order from one of my soldiers, you had better listen, for we are not shy to kill you. Be assured, if you know why I am here, you will certainly know what will happen if you get caught. "   
  
With that Prince Vegeta blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out.   
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@   
  
Shocked, Bulma just sat there right through the whole crowd leaving.   
  
-Are they looking for people like Chichi and me? I never thought being 1/16 Oknage would be bad. I hope that they don't have anything that could find out what we are. I wonder, was there anything special that this race did? Why do these people want to kill us?? AH! I'm going to go mad if these questions don't stop coming to my mind.-   
She soon left, but the sight that she saw coming out was definitely NOT what she expected. There were about 10 huge round things occupying a large amount of space. It was made of what seemed like steel, but there were almost too many of those things to be allowed. To top that, there were 2 strangers guarding what seemed to be an entrance to each of those things. To her surprise, there was 1 stranger who kept guard to each of the village's original houses/cabins.   
  
-This is just too much...Chichi! IS THIS HAPPENING TO YOU TOO??-   
  
It wasn't until she started towards her cabin that she noticed that the guard standing there was staring at her.   
  
"What the fuck do you want freak?" Bulma yelled to him, surprised at her own bravery.   
  
"I may look at what I want Earthling! Get inside before I blast you. I will not take any shit from you, you hear?"   
  
Her fear returning, she obeyed but not without a scowl that just about matched the one the Prince Vegeta had worn.   
  
-What the hell am I going to do!? This guy...he's a- he's a PERVERT!- she thought as she saw that she was not the only one who had entered her cabin. There stood the stranger with a big sneer on his face.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
So, do you guys still like it???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! You can email me too if you want at Supercoolash2001@hotmail.com I hope you guys enjoyed it! Bye for now!   
  
~*The Writing Lady*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of New Intruders is here! Lala land took away my writting stroke so... Yeah. Thank you Kei for your review! Its basically you that got me to start writting! Thanks:) Review people and you'll provoke me too! Okay, on with this. Byebye  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chichi has just heard the shout made from Kakarot (whom I had formally called Goku...OoPs)and was heading towards the city hall when she felt Bulma's inside yell.   
  
*Man, this is just..just... too much. *  
  
If it was possible, Chihci stopped thinking when she saw the most built and sexy man she had ever seen go right through the city hall's ceiling without flinching. (Man, i gotta make sentences shorter!)  
  
"What the hell...?" Chichi murmured in awe. It wasn't until she was almost knocked down by Mrs.Puhad and her daughter that she came back to reality and went inside.  
  
In the mid time (there are a couple hours of diffrence between the Americas and England), Bulma was struggling uselessly against what she had just discovered to be a Saiyan.  
  
"Let go of me bastard! Let GO! LET GO LET GO LET GO!" she screamed as the Saiyan started undressing her.  
  
*I...I don't want this to happen! But that never helped anyone not wanting something, eh? What am I to do? I'll just..give in? I'll try to kick him! Nope, already tried that...he just laughed.*  
  
The man just proceeded to do what he wanted and just as he started to bite at her cheeks she bit him. Then kicked him and tried to pull out his tail. How Bulma managed to get away from him, she didn't know but as she was running out of the cabin half nacked, she realized that the Saiyan had already recovered and was waiting for her at the door; amused.  
  
*Disgusting! But what...* her thoughts were inturrupted by a pain she had never felt before. She felt herself engulfed by a white light that had shot out of the Saiyan's hand. If she had screamed loud before this, it was nothing compared to the shreik she gave out now.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
"You bes stop that bi-" the Saiyan started. Never did he get to finish what he was saying, for he was killed instantly on the spot by a man behind behind him.  
  
*I-i...I... im s-saved* Bulma thought before she was lost in the world of unconcsienceness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What she had just heard was part of a dream. It... it just had to be! This man, Kakarot couldn't be here looking for her and Bulma.   
  
*I know he didn't specify us, thank God he doesn't know what we are...but still. Ugh! I wonder if he would ever come over for tea...what the hell am i thinking? This is an enemy!*  
  
"You there!" yelled Kakarot.  
  
*Is he talking to me? Yes...yes he is. He's looking right towards me*  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Everyone except you will leave here and go to your houses. All of them houses which, are garded by one of our men; obey them if you do not wish to die."   
  
"Um...okay"  
  
The hall was soon empty, but not without the murmurs of wellwishers whom had stopped to say what they thought to be their last words to Chichi.  
  
"You are a good girl Chichi! Be brave! G'bye now."  
  
Chichi smiled nervously and said good bye as well.  
  
"What do you want with me?" said Chichi.  
  
"Identify yourself. Age, Name, Race and where your from."  
  
"My name is Chichi, I'm twenty four. I am from London and I sure hope you have realized that I am white."  
  
"Very well. Um...I'm not really this mean...I just have orders. You look trustworthy enough and will come take a walk with me. Clear?"  
  
"U-uh um...wh-why not?"  
  
**********************************************************  
I hope yalls liked it! Please review! The goood and the bad!  
~*The Writting Lady*~ 


	4. Author's Note

Author's note: I wanted to say a couple of things at the end of the last chapter, but I didn't have time to write them and so I'm goanna make like, a kind of extra chapter. For one, I wanted to wish every one a Happy Thanksgiving. I also wanted to say that the next chapter will be waaaaaaay longer than the previous 3. I was rereading them, and I don't really like em, so I'll try to make them better for you guys/girls, kk? Chapter 4 is gonna have a lotta explanations, but it's gonna take me a while before I post it up, ok? Um. lastly, if you want me to notify you of any updates, give me your email and I will^-^ it will be my pleasure! And. if you have any ideas for the story, let me know by emailing me at Supercoolash2001@hotmail.com, ok? Thanks!!! Bye Bye now! 


End file.
